Happy Bittersweet Birthday
by NewAnimeLover7951
Summary: Jack Frost has had many bad experiences with both Pitch and the Guardians. He won't allow himself any happiness or closeness to someone. He wanders the Earth alone. Only on a special day does he allow himself to get close to the children. One-shot!


**Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while now and keep having writers block for my other story because of it (just like with my FMA one-shot) so I'll be writing this to make up for it! This weekend I'm going to be really really busy and might not have time to write the next chapter for UUU. If you know what that is, awesome! Because I haven't read any of the books, only seen the movie and read fanfictions (It's been a while since the movie) I may be a little rusty but I'll try to use the things from other fanfictions to get it right. I think that's all I've got to say for now, so yah! Read on!**

**Message to readers: xMisaka was here. O.O - I'm stalking you.. Yeah! You! That person reading this! Okay, I'm joking I (xMisaka) just beta-ed this. On a different subject though: Sorry if there a mistakes.. I think playing Diablo fried my brain.. I blame the xBox One and Diablo III: Reaper of Souls! **

**Hope you enjoy the story! (and hopefully there weren't many mistakes!)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

It had been a while since Jack Frost had been to Burgess where he had awoken from the frozen lake. It had felt scary at first until he realized what he could do. He'd had fun, running around creating even more ice and snow on the already frozen terrain. He'd had a little trouble at controlling the wind, but he got the hang of it to travel into town. He wished he'd stayed away though. He tried to get people's attention, going from one to the next. He wondered why everyone was ignoring him when a child ran through him. The sensation had been awful, feeling empty and cold with loneliness striking him hard.

He'd ignored most people after that. Having fun with the kids was the most interaction he had, other than running across the guardians and messing up that one Easter for Bunny. No matter how hard he tried though, kids still couldn't see him.

Jack seemed to give up for a while until one day the guardians forced him to the North Pole saying he had to be one of them. He hadn't wanted to at first but then he started hanging out with them more, competing for the teeth and having fun with the Sandman. Then Pitch had killed Sandy and Jack's world flipped upside down. Then he'd found Pitch's lair and gotten a hold of his teeth giving him access to his memories. He'd lost Baby Tooth in the process and had to confront the Guardians alone. They'd been so disappointed in him and Bunny had nearly hit him. Jack had felt disappointed with himself and ran off to Antarctica.

Pitch confronted him, trying to convince him to join _his _side of the fight but Jack refused. His staff had been broken by Pitch and he felt so alone, feeling to have been eaten from the inside out. Afterwards the Guardians and Pitch had fought for many more years. Jack ended up stepping in at the end and the Guardians had won. He hadn't talked to them since.

It had been 50 years since those days and he felt even more alone than before. Pitch and Sandy were gone and only Tooth would talk to him. Jack couldn't get past the yetis and didn't want to go anywhere near Bunny. He wasn't a guardian either, no longer spreading fun and joy to the children. He wandered the globe alone, looking for something he didn't even know himself.

Jack often found himself wondering why he'd done what he did and banging his head against the walls while regretting his actions deeply. He wondered how the Guardians would react if he came back to them, but immediately he dismissed the idea. They'd made it clear how they felt by ignoring him. So Jack continued to keep to himself, keeping along the same lines of reasoning: He could be strong because he had to be and accepted things the way they were.

Jack was careful to not get attached to things for fear of being hurt or hurting them. He was also afraid of losing them at the same time so it was just twice the pain. He may not of had the chance of choosing who he was born as but he might as well try and control what was left of his fate. He wasn't about to let anyone know how he truly felt though, and he wasn't about to forgive the Guardians for shunning him either.

He'd suffered through more than he could take, and unlike other circumstances, he just couldn't bounce back anymore. He felt truly broken and scared, nothing more than a fragile dead flower, just waiting to turn to dust in the wind. He had dreamed of making people believe in him, but he would never fulfill it and was scared if it happened. What if he disappointed the children? If his dreams and wishes were fulfilled, what would he do then? Often times, he was scared to ask himself that question let alone ever ask someone else.

Jack often wondered what life would be like if he _had _gone back to the guardians. Which was worse: to have something only to lose it forever, or to have never experienced it at all? As long as he didn't experience it, he didn't know what he was missing out on and therefore wouldn't know how much it would hurt if he lost it. He'd had happiness and comfort only to lose it in an instant. Just like his trust in the guardians...

It was only on one special occasion that he allowed himself to go visit the children and try to be happy; the anniversary of his awakening at the lake. He referred to it as his second birthday because that was when he'd been born as Jack Frost. Every single year, he'd go to the village to have fun but leave feeling even more depressed because they still couldn't see him. _Happy Birthday to me _he'd think disgustedly.

Jack always headed back to Antarctica, back to the structure of his and Pitch's creation from the short fight. He'd create mini frozen statues of the guardians and the special kids who he had the most fun with, Jamie and his friends. He'd remember the few happy memories he had of the time they spent together and when Sandy had been struck down by Pitch. He'd end up crying quietly in the crevasse he'd fallen into long ago and the statues would dissolve into the rest of the surrounding snow, forgotten instantly. He'd cry himself to sleep to awaken the next day to wait another long and lonely year.

**What did you guys think? I know it's kind of sad but I've been feeling that way lately and if you hadn't guessed, its my birthday soon (Dec. 15)! And my parents keep forgetting and keep spending money we don't have on themselves. So it's been making me mad and upset and it wouldn't quit bugging me about how it could make a good fanfiction. I hope it was ok, sometimes I feel like it doesn't flow but that might be me. Please review and maybe hop over to some of my other stories? Thanks! Till next time guys!**


End file.
